The present invention relates to novel photohardenable compositions and to photosensitive materials employing them. More particularly, it relates to free radical addition polymerizable compositions containing an ionic dye-counter ion complex such as a cationic dye-borate anion complex or an anionic dye-iodonium ion complex as a photoinitiator.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,399,209 and 4,440,846 to The Mead Corporation describe imaging materials and imaging processes in which images are formed through exposure controlled release of an image-forming agent from a microcapsule containing a photohardenable composition. The imaging material is exposed image-wise to actinic radiation and subjected to a uniform rupturing force. Typically the image-forming agent is a color precursor which is released image-wise from the microcapsules whereupon it reacts with a developer to form a visible image.
One of the problems which has been encountered in designing commercially acceptable panchromatic, full color imaging materials employing these techniques has been the relatively short wavelengths band to which most photohardenable compositions are sensitive to actinic radiation. In most cases, the compositions are only sensitive to ultraviolet radiation or blue light, e.g., 350 to 480 nm.
Full color photosensitive materials are described in U.S. Pat. Application Ser. No. 339,917, filed Jan. 18, 1982, and U.S. Pat. Application Ser. No. 620,994 filed Jun. 15, 1984. These imaging materials include a photosensitive layer which contains three sets of microcapsules. Each set of microcapsules is sensitive to a different band of radiation in the ultraviolet or blue spectrum and contains a cyan, magenta or yellow image-forming agent. The absorption spectra of the initiators employed in these microcapsules are never perfectly distinct. There is always some degree of overlap in the absorption curves and sometimes it is substantial. Exposure conditions therefore must be controlled carefully to avoid cross-exposure.
It would be desirable to extend the sensitivity of the photohardenable compositions used in these imaging materials to longer wavelengths. By extending the sensitivity of the photohardenable compositions to longer wavelengths, the amount of overlap in the absorption spectra of the initiators and the concomitant incidence of cross-exposure can be reduced. It would be particularly desirable if compositions could be designed with sensitivities to selected wavelength bands throughout the visible spectrum (400 to 700 nm) since this would provide a visible light-sensitive material which could be exposed by direct reflection or transmission imaging and without image processing.